Elle m'a dit ci, elle m'a dit ça
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Harry adore jouer les entremetteurs. Ce n'est pas parce que Tonks et Hermione veulent se montrer raisonnables qu'il devrait s'arrêter, si? Tonks/Hermione, Harry/Pansy, TRADUCTION de la fic de seatbeltdrivein.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling._

**Original:** _A __Bit __of __She __Said-She __Said, _par seatbeltdrivein, disponible à l'adresse suivante : seatbeltdrivein . livejournal 52180 . html  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Harry, Tonks, Hermione, Pansy, Padma. Hermione/Tonks, Harry/Pansy

**Traduction** benebu, octobre 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Elle m'a dit ci, elle m'a dit ça<strong>

« Je suis une vieille femme, » déclara Tonks d'un ton morose. Harry acquiesça et lui passa une autre bière. « Je suis vieille et _seule_. »

« Et ivre, » ajouta gaiement Harry. Elle balaya sa remarque d'un revers de la main, ses cheveux roses passant au noir, puis au gris, et elle se demanda si Harry était toujours trop sobre pour apprécier l'effet dramatique. C'était plus que probable. « Peut-être que tu es seulement trop difficile. »

« Oh, allez ! » s'indigna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que _je_ suis difficile ? C'est pas vrai. »

« Regarde autour de toi et choisis une fille, » dit Harry, l'air entièrement trop sûr de lui. Les yeux de Tonks suivirent son bras qui embrassait l'ensemble du bar, passant de femme en femme. La grande blonde sur la banquette dans l'angle était _trop __maigrelette_. La jeune espagnole au grand sourire, au bar, était _trop __aguicheuse_ si l'on pouvait en juger par l'air content de Tom.

« C'est vraiment une place merdique pour draguer des filles, Potter, » marmonna-t-elle, tentant sans grande conviction de lui coller une baffe alors qu'il gloussait, ravi.

« Admets-le, Tonks. Tu es célibataire parce que tu es trop foutrement difficile. » Harry répandit sa bière autour de lui, arrosant l'homme assis à la table derrière lui. « Tu devrais, eh bien, tu ne devrais pas avoir de critères, j'imagine. »

« Ne pas avoir de critères, » répéta bêtement Tonks. « Qu'est-ce que – Non, tu sais quoi ? Tu es là à aller peloter la princesse de la nuit un soir sur deux, alors je ne vais pas recevoir de conseils de ta part sur les relations amoureuses ! »

« On croirait entendre Hermione, » dit Harry, boudant d'une façon qu'elle supposait devoir être très masculine. « Hermione, » dit-il à nouveau. « Oh, oh, j'ai trouvé. Il se passe quelque chose ! »

« Est-ce que – est-ce qu'il faut que je m'inquiète ? » Tonks décala un peu son tabouret, serrant sa bière contre elle. « Ne me vomis pas dessus, espèce de poids-léger triste et pathétique. »

« C'est la même chose, les deux. Attends. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Oh, OK, d'accord. J'ai trouvé. J'ai _trouvé_. »

« Je ne te connais plus, » s'amusa Tonks, buvant une autre goulée et renversant la moitié de la bouteille sur son chemisier. « Merde, putain, c'est _froid._ »

« Ensorcelé, » dit Harry, d'une cohérence surprenante. « Mais non, j'ai vraiment trouvé. »

« Trouvé _quoi_ ? »

« Attends un peu, » dit-il, excité, faisant claquer sa bouteille vide sur la table. « D'accord, OK, écoute un peu ça. » Il se pencha en avant, et elle l'imita prudemment, leurs têtes se touchant presque. « Un _rendez-vous __arrangé._ »

« …Tu as carrément perdu l'esprit, Potter, si tu crois que je vais te laisser _toi_ m'arranger un rendez-vous avec une femme. »

« J'ai un goût excellent, » se défendit Harry.

« Pansy Parkinson ne demandait rien de mieux que de te tuer il y a quelques années, si je me souviens. Ou est-ce qu'elle a des nichons si chouettes que _tu_ as oublié ? »

« Tout à fait, » répondit-il, et Tonks se commanda une autre bière.

XoXoXoXo

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Tonks était certaine à quatre-vingt dix-huit pour cent que Harry ne se souvenait plus de son 'idée géniale'. Avec un peu de chance, se dit-elle, il n'aurait _plus __jamais_ cette idée-là.

« Bonjour, Tonks ! »

« Salut, Hermione, » elle fit elle aussi signe de la main alors que l'autre femme se frayait une place dans l'ascenseur bondé du Ministère. Poussant le petit sorcier qui se tenait derrière elle contre la paroi, elle attira Hermione vers elle. « Un peu en retard, à ce que je vois. »

« C'est bien à _toi_ de me le faire remarquer, » rit Hermione. « Harry m'a dit l'autre jour que tu avais presque eu droit à une note dans ton dossier ! Pour… qu'est-ce que c'était ? Etre arrivée à une enquête avec deux heures de retard ? » Son air prétendument sévère, réplique parfaite de l'Auror moralisateur, fit piquer un fou-rire à Tonks.

« Oh, tu n'as pas idée ! C'était une foutue _erreur __de __Cheminette_, hein ? Mais j'ai reçu le genre de savon que j'aurais attendu de Snape quand j'avais raté une potion. Même les nouvelles recrues riaient, » se plaignit-elle, et Hermione lui tapota le bras, compatissante.

« Peut-être, » dit-elle alors que les portes s'ouvraient à son étage et qu'elle poussait pour sortir, « que tu devrais faire en sorte de caler tes problèmes de Cheminette à un meilleur horaire ? »

« Hé ! C'était pour de vrai, merde ! » Mais Hermione se contenta de rire et de lui faire un signe d'au revoir, disparaissant dans la foule de sorcières et de sorciers qui se hâtaient vers leur département. Tonks riait toute seule quand la petite foule se pressa à l'intérieur et que l'ascenseur reprit son chemin.

« Elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder, hein ? »

« C'est vrai, » sourit Tonks. « Hé. Hé _attends __une __seconde__…_ »

« Salut, Tonks, » lança effrontément Harry, se glissant contre un autre sorcier pour venir se tenir à côté d'elle.

« Comment diable est-ce que tu fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu fais _toujours_ ça ! »

« Je suis partout, » dit-il, agitant ses doigts. « _Partout._ »

« Je savais qu'ils auraient dû t'exclure de l'entraînement de furtivité, » marmonna-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui prend si longtemps ? Normalement, on devrait être arrivés au département maintenant ! »

« Un problème. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je suis tombé sur pratiquement tous les étages sauf le nôtre ce matin. C'est quelque chose, genre, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Un… truc qui ne fonctionne pas. » Il haussa de nouveau les épaules, et elle lui décocha un méchant coup de coude dans les côtes. « Hé ! »

« Tu es un connard, » l'informa-t-elle, et le petit merdeux se contenta de continuer à sourire.

XoXoXoXo

Harry la suivit comme son ombre toute la journée, apparaissant à tout moment pour faire des commentaires suggestifs et agiter ses sourcils.

« Pour la dernière fois, Potter, » gronda Tonks, « je ne te laisserai _jamais_ m'arranger un rencard. _Jamais_. »

« Oh, s'il te plaît, » dit-il, lui saisissant les mains. « Ça vaudrait le coup ! Fais-moi confiance ! »

« _Non._ »

« Je ferai _n__'__importe __quoi_, » avança Harry en toute sincérité.

« Pourquoi diable est-ce que tu veux tellement faire ça ? » demanda Tonks, suspicieuse. « On croirait qu'il s'agit de _ta_ vie amoureuse ! »

« Absence de, » marmonna Harry. « Mais vraiment ! Je connais la fille parfaite pour toi. _Parfaitement_ parfaite. »

« De quel degré de perfection est-ce qu'on parle, là ? »

« Au-delà de la compréhension des simples mortels, » répondit Harry avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Oh, mon Dieu, c'est terrifiant, tu sais. » Tonks soupira, s'affaissant sur sa chaise de bureau. « J'ai vraiment très peur, là maintenant. Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu si excité, sauf cette fois à Paris quand— »

« _Tu __as __promis __de __ne __jamais __en __reparler_, » siffla Harry, regardant vivement autour de lui. Tonks leva les yeux au ciel. « Et aussi, peut-être que je ne veux pas voir deux très bonnes amies seules pour le restant de leurs vies, tu sais ? Madame Figg est la seule vieille femme avec ses chats que j'ai jamais besoin de connaître. »

« Je ne suis pas sûre de savoir si tu viens juste de m'insulter ou de dire quelque chose de très mignon, » commença Tonks, « mais je commence à me demander si ça vaut vraiment la peine de résister plus longtemps. »

« Non, » dit Harry. « Absolument pas. » Il était tombé à genoux, lui serrant toujours fermement les mains. « Je ferais absolument n'importe quoi si tu acceptes ça, » dit-il, et Tonks était tellement clouée sur place par cette scène bizarre qu'elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir. « Je te masserais les pieds ! »

« C'est étrange. » Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, Tonks dégringolant de sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il battent tous les deux des bras par terre, essayant de se redresser. Kingsley se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, imposant, un sourcil fin tellement levé qu'il en disparaissait. « J'espère n'avoir rien interrompu, » dit-il d'un ton dépourvu d'intonation.

« Non, je crois qu'on est d'accord, » couina Tonks, repoussant le genou de Harry loin de son visage. « Vraiment, tout va très bien ici. »

« Apparemment. » Kingsley ne semblait pas amusé. « Mais vous iriez encore mieux si vous vous présentiez à la salle de conférence pour cette réunion, » dit-il, « celle sur cette _peccadille_, la sécurité internationale, s'il est dans vos capacités de vous en souvenir. » Tonks et Harry échangèrent des regards penauds, se relevant.

« Désolé, Monsieur, » dit Harry. « Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« J'en suis sûr, » affirma Kingsley. « Dix minutes, » il tapota sa montre. « Soyez là, ou affrontez le courroux de Kingsley. »

Alors qu'il sortait de la pièce, découpant une silhouette imposante dans le couloir, Harry sourit, lui donnant un coup de coude. « Hein ? Le _courroux __de __Kingsley_ ? »

« Oh, la ferme, » sourit-elle. « Où est-ce qu'il trouve ces trucs ? »

« Qui sait ? » dit Harry. « Probablement chez quelqu'un de la famille Weasley. Maintenant, » continua-t-il, « au sujet de ce rendez-vous arrangé… »

« _Potter__…_ »

« Rien qu'un ! » interrompit-il. « Promis. Si c'est infernal, je ne te le demanderai plus jamais. Et tu pourras me frapper, » ajouta-t-il, et Tonks se retrouva à accepter, ne serait-ce que pour cette dernière offre.

XoXoXoXo

Malgré les assurances de Harry que son rencard était parfait pour elle et que _non, __Tonks, __tu __n__'__as __pas __besoin __de __t__'__habiller __classe __ou __de __faire __attention __à __tes __manières, __franchement, __elle __a __l__'__habitude_, Tonks ressentait plus qu'un peu d'appréhension pour tout le truc, allant jusqu'à se promettre de ne pas imiter d'animaux, même si ça faisait généralement rire beaucoup.

C'était, Harry lui avait dit, Pansy qui avait choisi le restaurant. Normalement, l'idée de Pansy choisissant _quoi __que __ce __soit_ l'aurait inquiétée, mais même elle devait admettre que cette fille avait du style. C'était élégant, mais pas chic au point qu'elle ait besoin de s'habiller comme si elle allait à une soirée du Ministère. Les vêtements moldus étaient devenus populaires après la guerre, alors Tonks se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas se tromper en choisissant ça.

Elle était arrivée une demi-heure en avance, juste assez de temps pour se mettre dans un bel état d'agitation, commander une corbeille de pain et une bière pression, pour se souvenir une fois que le serveur les lui eût apportés qu'elle s'était _aussi_ promis de ne pas commander de bière.

« Sois classe, Tonks, » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, pliant et repliant sa serviette. « La bière n'impressionne pas les femmes, Tonks. » Elle eut un reniflement amusé, d'autodénigrement, buvant une autre gorgée pour tout recracher quand elle remarqua _qui_, au juste, venait de passer la porte.

Hermione Granger remarqua l'air surpris de Tonks, écarquilla un moment les yeux avant d'avancer vers la table d'un air déterminé, sa jupe bleu marine flottant au niveau de ses genoux.

« Hermione ! » Tonks essuya discrètement la bière de son menton, s'éclaircissant bruyamment la gorge et se levant. « Je… enfin. J'imagine que je ne m'attendais pas à toi, » dit-elle nerveusement, tirant une chaise. Hermione sembla un moment mal à l'aise avant de hausser les épaules, les joues rosies.

« _C__'__est_ une surprise, » convint-elle. « Harry… »

« …a eu une révélation dans un bar, oui, je sais. »

« Il m'a dit que c'était une idée de _Pansy_ ! » Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel, faisant signe à un serveur. « C'est tellement typique de sa part de – oui, un verre de vin blanc, s'il vous plaît – lui faire porter le chapeau ! Pauvre Pansy ! » Elle pinça les lèvres, irritée, et Tonks se souvint soudain d'une fille différente, plus jeune, qui n'aurait jamais gaspillé de compassion pour Pansy Parkinson.

« Il a probablement cru que tu n'accepterais pas autrement, » rit-elle. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai accepté, remarque, mais nous voilà là, hein ? »

« J'imagine que tu n'es pas si mal, » dit Hermione, taquine. Son sourire était mignon, mais Tonks était dans le circuit depuis suffisamment longtemps pour voir clair dans des tentatives maladroites de flirt. Il n'y avait probablement pas bien longtemps qu'Hermione avait fait son coming-out ; c'était pratiquement le devoir de Tonks de lui tenir la main pendant les parties les plus difficiles.

Et puis, raisonna-t-elle, ça ne faisait pas de mal qu'Hermione soit en quelque sorte _exactement __son __type __de __fille_.

« J'espère que non ! » Elle s'esclaffa, déchirant un morceau de pain. « Juste un peu vieille, c'est tout. »

« Tu n'es pas vieille, Tonks ! Tu as à peine 35 ans. Si ça c'est vieux, alors Molly Weasley n'a plus qu'à aller se pendre. »

C'était curieusement confortable d'être assise ici avec Hermione. Elles avaient une relation de travail, bien sûr, mais elles n'étaient jamais _sorties_ ensemble, en tant qu'amies ou autre chose. Le plus près qu'elle puisse trouver était le dernier rassemblement au Terrier.

« Comment va Ron ? » demanda-t-elle avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, et l'air abasourdi d'Hermione la fit tressaillir. Le tact, comme sa mère le lui avait toujours dit, n'était pas son point fort. « Oh, merde, je suis désol… »

« Non, ça va. » Hermione vida son verre et fit signe au serveur de lui en apporter un autre. « C'est juste bizarre d'entendre ça maintenant. Tout le monde s'attendait à nous voir mariés. »

« Est-ce que ça a été… » Tonks marqua une pause, cherchant désespérément la meilleure façon de demander. « Est-ce que ça s'est mal passé ? »

« La rupture ? » Hermione eût l'ombre d'un sourire. « Ça n'a pas été… _horrible_, pas vraiment. Je crois que Ron a su qu'il y avait un problème avant moi, » admit-elle. « Il posait parfois des questions, si j'étais heureuse. Je ne relevais pas sur le moment, mais en y repensant, ça semble assez évident. »

« Avec le recul, on y voit toujours clair, » marmonna Tonks, buvant une gorgée. « Alors ça a été plutôt facile ? »

« Pas facile, » dit Hermione. « Tout sauf ça. C'est juste qu'il s'y attendait. On n'en a pas parlé pendant une semaine environ, puis il est arrivé chez moi avec un – avec un _porno_ – » elle trébucha sur les mots, et Tonks sourit, « et il a dit qu'il pariait qu'on avait les mêmes goûts en matière de femmes. C'était… » elle s'interrompit en grognant.

« Oh, Merlin, j'aurais voulu pouvoir voir ça ! » ahana Tonks, « Ron, apportant… oh, comme j'aime cet homme ! »

« Il est un peu borné, mais il est toujours là pour ses amis, » affirma chaleureusement Hermione. « Je lui pardonnerai probablement même d'être à nouveau sorti avec Lavande. »

« Lavande ? » demanda Tonks. « Ce n'est pas elle… »

« La fille qu'il a bécoté dans toutes les pièces de Poudlard ? Oh si, » dit-elle. « Le lendemain de notre rupture, il l'a invitée direct. »

« Bizarre. » Tonks secoua la tête. « Ils sont toujours ensemble ? »

« Non, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'agissait plus d'une aventure sans lendemain. Il m'a dit hier qu'il se souvenait pourquoi il avait rompu avec elle la première fois. »

« Est-ce qu'il a aidé Harry avec tout ça, tu crois ? » demanda Tonks, les désignant toutes les deux de la main. « C'est juste que ça ne lui ressemble pas, de jouer les entremetteurs. »

« Ron ne ferait jamais ça, » dit Hermione avec fermeté. « Il est terrible pour les choses de ce genre. Je crois plutôt que Harry a probablement dû lui demander sa permission d'abord ! »

C'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute, le meilleur rencard qu'avait connu Tonks depuis des années. Elles avaient des atomes crochus, et elle était très près d'être prête à remercier Harry pour toute l'affaire. _Presque_ prête.

Alors que Tonks allait payer l'addition, elle découvrit que Harry était allé jusqu'à payer leur note pour elles. « Je n'arrive pas à croire ce mec, » marmonna Tonks, remettant ses Gallions dans sa poche.

« Il n'a jamais été avare de quoi que ce soit, » rit Hermione, tombant presque de côté alors qu'elle se levait. « Oups ! » gloussa-t-elle, s'accrochant au bras de Tonks pour se stabiliser.

« Je crois que tu as peut-être bu un peu trop. »

« Je vais bien, » insista Hermione alors qu'elle sortaient dans l'air froid de la nuit. Elle trébucha à nouveau, et Tonks glissa un bras autour de sa taille.

« Bien sûr, » sourit Tonks, et l'autre femme lui donna une tape, essayant de toute ses forces d'afficher un air sévère. « _Incontestablement_, complètement sobre ! »

« Humpf ! »

L'appartement d'Hermione n'était pas loin du restaurant, alors Tonks décida que marcher était probablement la meilleure option, ayant déjà connu plus que suffisamment d'expériences avec le Transplanage chez les gens qui avaient bu pour savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Les escaliers, cependant, furent un peu compliqués. Hermione glissait de côté, manquant à plus d'une reprise de les faire glisser en arrière dans leur ascension.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu vives au cinquième ? » chouina Tonks, attirant Hermione à elle alors que la jeune femme trébuchait à nouveau. « C'est tellement _loin_. »

« C'est pas vrai, » insista-t-elle, têtue. « C'est de l'exercice, voilà ce que c'est. Tu es Auror, » ajouta-t-elle.

« C'est vrai, » répliqua Tonks, laissant Hermione s'appuyer contre le mur alors qu'elles arrivaient à la porte. « Clés ? »

« Juste là. » Hermione reprit son équilibre, déverrouilla la porte et laissa tomber les clés sur une table juste à l'intérieur. « Tu veux… » elle s'interrompit, eût un petit rire nerveux. « Est-ce que tu voudrais entrer ? »

Toutes sortes d'alarmes se déclenchèrent dans sa tête, mais Tonks se retrouva à répondre, « D'accord, » plutôt rapidement. « Tu peux me faire visiter, » ajouta-t-elle maladroitement, et Hermione rit de nouveau, l'air plus sûr d'elle.

« Je peux, » sourit-elle, fermant la porte derrière elles. Tout semblait plus lourd, l'air plus chaud, et Tonks sourit en voyant la profonde rougeur qui montait au visage de l'autre femme.

« Cette pièce, c'est quoi, alors ? »

« C'est, euh, la cuisine, » répondit vaguement Hermione, faisant un signe du bras vers la droite tandis qu'elle reculait vers une toute autre pièce.

« Très jolie, » dit Tonks aimablement, l'espace diminuant rapidement entre elles. « Et celle-ci ? »

« Le salon, » dit Hermione, prenant une profonde inspiration quand ses jambes rencontrèrent le bord du canapé.

« C'est très… »

« Très joli, » termina Hermione pour elle, et quelque part, en dépit du meilleur jugement de Tonks, elle laissa Hermione l'attirer vers le bas jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux étalées, moitié assises moitié étendues, en travers du canapé.

« Absolument, » dit Tonks, sa voix craquant. Les bras d'Hermione s'enroulèrent autour de son cou, l'attirant à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elles respirent l'haleine l'une de l'autre, leurs bouches à peine séparées. Les yeux de Tonks glissèrent d'Hermione vers ses lèvres, et quand un petit bout de langue sortit puis disparut, elle suivit, abaissant les lèvres. Hermione eut un sourire heureux, sa bouche s'entrouvrant juste un peu, et le côté rationnel de Tonks, qui criait toujours 'mauvaise idée ! mauvaise idée !', passa directement à la trappe, flanqué là par sa libido tendue comme un arc.

Elle abaissa les mains, effleurant juste le bas du chemisier de l'autre femme, glissant les mains vers sur la peau douce et lisse qui se trouvait dessous. « Merlin, » dit-elle contre les lèvres d'Hermione. Tout semblait si _juste_, chaque soupir, chaque petit bruit, chaque petit mouvement – rien ne pouvait sembler meilleur, de ça, Tonks était certaine.

Mais la réalité revint les frapper quand Hermione s'écarta, les yeux voilés par le désir et l'alcool, et demanda, « Est-ce que tu veux rester cette nuit ? » La voix d'Hermione était claire, malgré les cinq verres de vin. Tonks ne _pouvait __pas_ répondre, et elles restèrent toutes les deux assises là, ne voulant ni l'une ni l'autre bouger. La position statique était douloureuse, et Tonks se surprit à vouloir dire oui, à dire et merde, et à suivre Hermione jusqu'à son lit et à lui montrer ce qu'elle avait manqué pendant tout ce temps où elle était dans le déni.

Mais Tonks ne pouvait pas faire – ne ferait pas – ça à Hermione, parce qu'aussi nette que soit sa voix, cette fille était éméchée et manquait diablement de confiance en elle, et Tonks ne voulait pas ajouter le fait de profiter de quelqu'un d'aussi vulnérable à la longue liste de choses qu'elle regrettait.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, » dit-elle doucement, tirant doucement sur les bras d'Hermione pour les détacher de ses épaules. La jeune femme essaya de suivre, mais elle vacilla un peu, ses mouvements comme ralentis.

« Pourquoi pas ? » La voix d'Hermione tremblait. « Je pensais… »

« Ce n'est pas le bon moment, maintenant, » l'interrompit Tonks. Merde, la fille était _ivre_ ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si difficile de dire non ?

« Pas le bon… pas le bon moment, » répéta Hermione, quelque chose flamboyant et disparaissant dans son regard. « Bien, d'accord. »

« Je crois que je vais y aller, » dit Tonks à regrets, se demandant si ce serait considéré comme un manque de fair-play d'au moins l'embrasser à nouveau. Mais Hermione semblait avoir d'autres plans, ne prononçant pas le moindre mot tandis qu'elle se relevait et sortait de la pièce.

_Quelque __chose_, se dit Tonks, _vient __de __tourner __très __mal._

XoXoXoXo

Aussi mal que se soit terminée la soirée, ce ne fut que quelques jours plus tard, lors d'une de ses rares journées de congé, que Tonks découvrit à quel point au juste ça avait mal tourné.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bordel ? » demanda Harry alors qu'il refermait la porte de son appartement. « Je veux dire, je pensais que vous seriez parfaites l'une pour l'autre, mais elle est dans tous ses états depuis que tu es sortie avec elle ! »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Tonks d'un ton dépourvu d'intonation, lui versant une tasse de thé et poussant une chaise vers lui d'un coup de pied. « Tout allait bien, puis tout à coup elle s'est juste – je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de ce que j'ai fait, » finit-elle pitoyablement.

« Oh, » dit Harry, lui tapotant l'épaule alors qu'il s'asseyait. « C'est bizarre, parce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit non plus ce que tu avais fait, elle pleure seulement, et, enfin, tu sais. C'était bizarre, c'est tout. »

« Je l'ai peut-être blessée, » dit Tonks. « Peut-être que j'ai – oh merde, j'en sais rien. »

« Dis-moi exactement ce qui s'est passé, » dit-il. « Je connais Hermione mieux que personne. »

« Eh bien, » commença Tonks, « tout était parfait. C'était – et que ça ne te monte pas à la tête, hein ? – c'était le meilleur rencard que j'aie jamais eu. » Elle observa le sourire content de lui qu'affichait Harry avant de continuer. « On a des atomes crochus, tu sais ? Elle est un peu jeune, c'est vrai, mais on ne s'en rend pas compte. Elle fait beaucoup plus âgée. »

« Elle a toujours été comme ça, » convint-il.

« Elle n'a pas beaucoup confiance en elle pourtant, j'ai l'impression. Comment est-ce que Ron a géré les choses, exactement ? Elle m'en a parlé un peu, mais je suis sûre qu'elle a laissé quelque chose de côté. »

« Mal, » dit Harry sans prendre de gants. « Comment est-ce que tu te sentirais si tu étais un mec et que la fille que tu avais prévu d'épouser te disait soudain qu'elle pense qu'elle est gay après, quoi, cinq ans ? Il n'a pas compris. »

« Ouch. » Tonks grimaça. « Comment est-ce que ça a seulement pu se produire ? »

« Je crois que c'était la guerre, pour la plus grande partie, » dit Harry en haussant les épaules. « On était toujours tous les trois, depuis le début, et Hermione savait qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi, et tout le monde a toujours pensé qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Tout au fond, peu importe ce qu'elle peut dire, Hermione veut simplement qu'on l'apprécie. »

« Alors quoi ? Elle est restée avec lui pendant tout ce temps juste parce que les gens _s__'__attendaient_ à ce qu'elle le fasse ? »

« Nan, rien de ce genre. Elle aimait Ron, elle l'aime toujours, il lui a juste fallu un certain temps pour comprendre _de __quelle __façon_ elle l'aimait. Dans le monde moldu, je ne crois pas qu'être gay est une chose dont on parle jamais vraiment. Les parents d'Hermione n'en parlaient certainement pas. »

« Ah, » dit Tonks. « Et comment est-ce qu'ils l'ont pris ? »

« Ils ne l'ont pas pris, » dit Harry, haussant de nouveau les épaules. « Elle ne leur a pas dit. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas. Ils sont, comment est-ce qu'elle a dit, extrêmement conservateurs… oh, je ne sais même pas. Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup ce genre de choses, c'est tout. Leur monde est tellement séparé de celui d'Hermione de toute façon qu'il n'y a pas de vrai risque à ce qu'elle ne leur dise _rien_. »

C'était triste de ne même pas avoir ses propres parents de son côté. Tonks ressentit un élan de pitié pour la jeune femme, sachant que même si sa mère sang-pur n'avait pas été _emballée_ que sa fille soit lesbienne, elle ne l'avait certainement pas excommuniée ou quoi que ce soit.

« Je vois, » dit-elle lentement.

« Alors et après ? » demanda Harry. « Tout se passait merveilleusement, et puis quoi ? »

« Elle a beaucoup bu, » admit Tonks. « Elle ne boit pas souvent, hein ? »

« Dieu, non. Hermione se met à glousser après un seul verre en général. A quel point ? »

« Cinq verres de vin, » dit Tonks, et Harry siffla.

« Purée. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait nerveuse à ce point. »

« J'aurais bien aimé le savoir. Elle n'aurait pas dû, en tout cas. Elle a peut-être cru que je ne voulais pas que ce soit elle. »

« Non, elle a confiance en mon jugement, » dit Harry. « D'habitude. Continue, et après ? »

« Après je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle et elle m'a invitée à entrer, » admit Tonks à regrets. « Je n'aurais même pas dû mettre un pied à l'intérieur avec ce qu'elle avait bu, mais… je n'ai pas pu refuser, » avoua-t-elle. « Il y a tellement longtemps que je n'ai eu personne, et j'attrape des crampes à la main ces derniers temps quelque chose de _terrible_. On était, euh, on passait un moment agréable, » elle toussota, « mais là elle m'a demandé de rester pour la nuit. » Harry garda le silence, et Tonks eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait qu'un laps de temps très limité pour s'expliquer entièrement avant que Harry ne prenne des mesures. « Il ne s'est rien passé ! » s'exclama-t-elle, sur la défensive. « J'ai retrouvé mes esprits, et j'ai réalisé combien elle devait être ivre, pour essayer de coucher au premier rendez-vous. Je sais que ce n'est pas son genre… »

« Absolument pas, » intervint Harry.

« …mais ça l'a contrariée quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Je me suis levée et je suis simplement partie, » finit-elle, se sentant encore plus mal. « Je voudrais… »

« Oh bordel, tu te fiches de moi, » grogna Harry. « Et tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu as fait ? »

« Eh bien, non, » répondit-elle. « C'est pour ça que je t'en parle. »

« Tu ne l'as pas exactement blessée, je ne crois pas, c'est plus que, » il marqua une pause, apparemment frustré. « Je crois que c'est que tu n'aies pas voulu d'elle. »

« Mais si ! » s'écria Tonks. « J'ai dû me retenir pour ne pas simplement la jeter… »

« Comme une sœur, Tonks, essaie de te souvenir de ça. »

« Euh, oui, » dit-elle. « Mais vraiment, ce n'était pas _ça_. »

« Alors tu as un problème, » dit Harry. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas essayé de lui parler ? »

« Je ne pensais pas qu'elle voudrait que je le fasse, » dit Tonks. « Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce que j'avais fait, et _merde_, ça tombe parfaitement sous le sens maintenant ! Comment est-ce que je peux être aussi conne ? » Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir ? Cet air qu'avait Hermione après qu'elle lui ait dit que _ce __n__'__était __pas __le __bon __moment__…_ Elle avait probablement cru que Tonks voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas désirable du tout.

« Tu es la première fille avec qui elle est jamais sortie, » dit Harry, et le cœur de Tonks lui tomba dans l'estomac. « Pas étonnant qu'elle le prenne mal. »

« Hum. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux d'elle ? » clarifia Harry. « Elle ne restera pas éternellement célibataire. »

« Sauf si j'ai réussi à la convaincre qu'elle n'a aucune valeur, » marmonna Tonks.

« Non, Hermione est plus forte que ça. C'est juste qu'elle est… bon. Elle est vulnérable. Tout ça, c'est nouveau pour elle, et comment diable est-ce qu'elle aurait pu savoir ce que tu voulais dire ? »

« Je ne sais même pas si je devrais faire quoi que ce soit, » dit-elle. « Peut-être qu'Hermione serait mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'était qu'un rendez-vous. Un horrible rendez-vous. »

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que ça s'était bien passé ? » demanda innocemment Harry. « Je veux dire, est-ce que ça vous n'aviez pas des atomes crochus ? »

Malgré la contrariété qu'elle ressentait à se faire renvoyer ses propres mots à la figure, Tonks savait que Harry avait raison. Elle ne rajeunissait pas, et pour une Auror, trente-cinq ans c'était _vieux_. Elle pouvait mourir à tout moment, pendant n'importe quelle mission, et alors quoi ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne sais pas – c'est pour ça que je ne drague pas, » dit-elle, maussade. « C'est pour ça que je passe mes week-ends dans des bars avec _toi_. »

« C'est vrai, » s'amusa-t-il, « mais peut-être que maintenant tu peux penser à quelque chose de mieux à faire ? »

Et peut-être, se dit Tonks, peut-être que c'était effectivement le cas.

XoXoXoXo

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _elle __sort __avec __une __Langue-de-Plomb_ ? » Tonks était bouche bée. Harry ferma la porte de son bureau derrière lui et hocha la tête, les lèvres pincées.

« Elle vient juste de me le dire, » dit-il. « Ce matin, en fait. Elles vont dans un genre de club. »

« Un club, » dit Tonks d'une voix neutre. « Oh, génial. Des lumières qui clignotent, et une surabondance de parfums et de sueur. Excellente idée, vraiment. »

« Eh bien, elle a accepté, alors apparemment ça va se faire, » dit Harry d'un ton léger. « On devrait peut-être y aller. »

« Hein ? »

« Tu m'as entendu, » dit Harry. « On devrait y aller. Ce n'est pas avant vendredi, alors on a quatre jours pour y penser. On convaincra Pansy de venir. »

« On ne fera _pas _irruption pendant son rendez-vous, Potter, » prévint Tonks. « Elle serait peut-être plus heureuse avec sa Langue-de-Plomb. »

« Nan, » dit Harry. « Padma est plutôt sympa, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione voudrait être avec quelqu'un qui est exactement comme elle ? Je ne la vois pas passer beaucoup de temps avec quelqu'un si tout ce qu'elles ont en commun est leur amour de tout savoir sur tout. »

« Je vois bien le genre de disputes qu'elles auraient. »

« Exactement, » dit Harry. « Alors tu vois, il _faut_ qu'on s'incruste à leur rencard. Au nom de _l__'__amour_, » ajouta-t-il rapidement devant le regard incrédule de Tonks.

« Au nom de l'amour, » dit Tonks. « D'accord, bien sûr. Tu crois qu'elles me feront payer l'addition ? »

XoXoXoXo

_Mardi_

« Non, Potter, on ne portera pas de combinaisons de cuir coordonnées. »

XoXoXoXo

_Mercredi_

« La bière est essentielle à n'importe quel plan, » lui assura Harry. « Ce n'est pas parce que personne encore ne s'en est rendu compte que ça _veut __dire_ que c'est un mensonge. Je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« J'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps, » dit Tonks. « Est-ce que je ne devrais pas être en train de lui faire la cour ? »

« Triste, triste femme que tu es. Non, tu ne devrais pas. De toute façon, elle est toujours fâchée. Elle te frapperait probablement. »

« Je devrais lui écrire, alors,, » insista Tonks. « Je me sens atrocement mal à propos de tout ça, je ne vois pas comment flanquer en l'air son rencard va aider. »

« C'est une Gryffondor, » dit simplement Harry. « Les Gryffondors comprennent ce genre de choses. »

« Potter, au cas où tu n'en serais pas conscient, j'étais une _Poufsouffle_. »

« Je sais bien, » dit-il, « c'est exactement pour ça que je fais ça. C'est la séduction à la _Gryffondor_. »

« Oh, bordel, je suis dans la merde. »

XoXoXoXo

_Jeudi_

« Alors je me suis dit qu'on débarquerait une heure plus tard, et tu pourras l'éblouir de tes charmes, » dit Harry, déposant un plat à emporter sur son bureau. « Ce sera magnifique. »

« Parfois, tu ressembles un peu trop à Sirius. »

XoXoXoXo

_Vendredi soir_

La cheminée s'activa dans le salon, signalant l'arrivée de ses invités. Tonks plissa les lèvres en direction de son reflet, ses cheveux passant rapidement du bleu turquoise au rose au rouge, chaque couleur aussi peu satisfaisante que la précédente.

« Est-ce que je peux suggérer le noir ? »

« Va te faire foutre, Parkinson, » dit Tonks, ses cheveux passant à un brun neutre. « J'ai l'air bizarre avec des cheveux de Black. »

« Tu as l'air bizarre en général, » dit Pansy, narquoise, plissant les yeux pour se concentrer. « Qu'est-ce que _cette_ tenue est supposée être ? Est-ce que tu as déjà laissé tomber ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tenue ? » demanda Tonks. « Elle est parfaitement… »

« Parfaitement atroce, je crois que c'est ce que tu veux dire. Grand Dieu, femme, on va dans un club, pas un pub ! Tu ne peux absolument pas te montrer en jean et chemise dans un club. Franchement ! » Pansy secoua la tête, incrédule. « On croirait que tu as soixante ans avec la façon dont tu te comportes, parfois ! »

« Oh, la ferme, » marmonna Tonks, son visage brûlant d'un rouge assez peu attrayant. D'accord, ça faisait un bon moment qu'elle n'était pas sortie depuis Hermione, mais est-ce que ça faisait vraiment _si_ longtemps ? _Oui_, lui confirma une voix perfide au fond de son esprit qui sonnait bien trop comme celle de Snape, _huit __ans __toute __seule __c__'__est __plutôt __une __longue __période, __pauvre __conne __pathétique_. « Je suis dans la merde. Carrément dans la merde. »

« Plutôt, ouais, » dit Harry, entrant avec un sac à la main. « Où est-ce que je mets ça, Pansy ? »

« Donne-le lui. » Pansy fit un vague geste vers Tonks. « J'avais raison, tu sais, elle est plutôt pathétique. Maintenant, sois gentille et enfile ça, tu veux ? On t'attend à côté. »

« Merde, » dit-elle, regardant dans le sac. « _Merde._ » Ce n'était _assurément_ pas le genre de vêtements moldus qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter.

Après un bref moment de panique, Tonks retira les vêtements fatigués qu'elle avait revêtus plus tôt et enfila le pantalon, une drôle de sorte de jean noir dont elle était sûre qu'il lui couperait entièrement la circulation au niveau des chevilles avant la fin de la nuit. Il ne montait pas très haut, non plus, s'arrêtant bas sur sa taille et laissant dépasser le tatouage des Bizarr'Sisters qu'elle s'était fait faire à la hanche en sortant de Poudlard. Complètement stupéfiée, elle sortit le haut, un truc en maille noire avec des taches aléatoires de couleurs vives, et fourra les pieds dans ses bottines habituelles.

« Je ressemble à une pute, » dit-elle tout bas, secouant la tête et laissant ses cheveux passer brièvement au violet.

« Eh bien, » dit Harry, quand elle sortit finalement, « tu ressembles assez à ce à quoi tu ressemblais quand on t'a rencontrée. »

« Oh, » dit Pansy, contente. « C'est merveilleux. On y va, alors ? » La Parkinson semblait bien trop contente de la situation, ne put s'empêcher de penser Tonks alors qu'ils entraient tous dans la Cheminée, sortant pour la soirée.

A dire vrai, Pansy sembla plus contente encore quand ils arrivèrent au club et aperçurent Hermione, l'air mal à l'aise, à une table près du bar avec son rencard. Padma, l'avait appelée Harry. Elle était très belle, avec ses longs cheveux sombres et sa peau caramel. Tonks changea ses cheveux en un vert à l'air toxique, juste au cas où. Ça ne faisait jamais de mal de sortir du lot.

« Granger ! » Pansy se glissa devant Tonks, lui fourrant dans les mains un verre de quelque chose tandis qu'elle passait. « Oh, quelle _coïncidence_ incroyable, on est tous là exactement au même moment ! » Elle en faisait des tonnes, et Tonks se retrouva à espérer que ça ne faisait pas partie du grand plan de Harry.

Mais alors, à voir le grand sourire que l'homme affichait, c'était clairement le cas. _Ben, __merde_.

« Eh bien, puisqu'on est tous là, asseyons-nous ensemble, d'accord ? » Harry attrapa quelques chaises à une table toute proche et les fit léviter à eux, poussant Tonks sur celle la plus proche d'Hermione, qui ne sembla pas exactement _en __colère_, mais n'était assurément pas contente.

« Oui, » dit Hermione, « quelle incroyable coïncidence en effet. » Tonks rit nerveusement et vida son verre, ressentant la brûlure le long de sa gorge. Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire.

« C'est bon de vous voir, » dit Hermione, puis ajouta rapidement, « vous tous. Voici, eh bien, c'est Padma Patil, je suis sûre que tu te souviens d'elle, Harry ? Elle était à… »

« Serdaigle, oui, » interrompit Pansy, que toutes ces présentations ennuyaient à l'évidence. « Formidable. Tonks, tu étais à Poufsouffle, non ? » Tonks acquiesça rapidement, serrant les dents. « Oui, et elle est aussi _Auror_, Padma. Et, » elle renifla, « qu'est-ce que tu peux bien faire de tes journées, toi ? »

« Je suis Langue-de-Plomb, » dit Padma, l'air déconcertée. « On travaille ensemble, Pansy. _Tous __les __jours_. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » Pansy avait un sourire tout sucre, et Harry hochait la tête à chacun de ses mots, buvant son verre, l'air généralement ravi du monde tel qu'il était.

« Ça doit être marrant, » dit Tonks après quelques instants de silence. « Je me suis toujours demandée ce que vous faisiez, tous, là-bas. »

« Elles peuvent pas nous dire, » intervint Harry, vidant déjà son troisième verre, « parce que _leurs __langues __sont __en __plomb_ ! » Il laissa échapper un caquètement, et Tonks fit rapidement signe au serveur qu'il apporte un autre verre.

« Oh, tu fais déjà des remarques stupides, hein ? » s'amusa Pansy. « Un poids-léger, voilà ce que tu es. Aussi pathétique que Drago. »

« Je peux le battre à n'importe quoi ! Je suis _Harry __Potter_. »

« Oui, Harry, on sait, » dit patiemment Hermione, partagée entre avoir l'air de s'excuser et rire à gorge déployée. « Tu devrais peut-être simplement boire un autre verre. »

« Je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire ! »

« Moi aussi, » dit rapidement Tonks, mais Pansy écarta son verre et adressa un signe discret à Hermione.

« Tu sais, Patil, c'est vraiment dommage que mon homme soit trop imbibé pour danser… »

« Je suis _jamais_ trop bourré pour danser ! »

« …parce que vraiment, j'aimerais, » finit-elle, menaçant Harry du regard. « Tu ne voudrais pas me laisser là-bas toute seule, hein, Padma ? »

« Non ? » répondit Padma, hésitante.

« Bien, parce que comme tu le disais, c'est vrai qu'on travaille ensemble. » Et avant que Padma ne puisse protester, elle l'avait entraînée, laissant Hermione et Tonks assises dans un silence gêné ponctué des gloussements ivres de Harry.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'arrêter bientôt ? » demanda Hermione. Tonks sourit devant cette fragile tentative de conversation et secoua la tête.

« Il peut tenir comme ça des heures, vraiment. On en a pour une longue attente. Hé, Potter ? »

« Hé, Tonks, » répondit Harry.

« Va te faire voir ailleurs. »

« OK, » répondit-il d'un ton grave, s'éloignant en titubant.

« Ecoute, » dit Tonks une fois qu'il fut parti, « je pensais seulement, tu sais, que je devais te dire… »

« Je suis désolée ! » laissa échapper Hermione.

« …oui, c'est ça – Attends, quoi ? » Tonks la regarda, bouche bée. « C'est ce que j'étais en train de dire ! »

« Je sais, » dit Hermione, « mais tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai repensé à ce qui était arrivé, et, eh bien, je me suis montrée très bête. »

« Mais… »

« Tonks, » dit patiemment Hermione. « Je comprends ce qui s'est passé. C'est vraiment oublié. »

« Alors – alors mais qu'est-ce que c'était tout ça ? » chouina Tonks. « Je veux dire, si tu savais, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écrit, ou, diable, j'en sais rien ! »

« Je voulais, je voulais vraiment, » dit-elle sur un ton d'excuses, « mais je me sentais tellement bête. Je rassemblais le courage de t'écrire quand Harry est venu et m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait à réparer ça. »

« Harry, » dit faiblement Tonks. « Il t'a dit de ne pas m'écrire ? »

« Oui, et aussi quelque chose sur la séduction à la Poufsouffle, ou des bêtises de ce genre. Pour la majeure partie, je l'ignorais. »

« Alors laisse-moi récapituler tout ça. » Tonks se pinça l'arête du nez, prenant une profonde inspiration. « Harry est venu te voir et t'a dit que j'étais fâchée ? »

« Oui… »

« …mais t'a dit de ne pas m'écrire, parce que ça n'aiderait pas ? »

« Euh, eh bien, _oui_… »

« Et après quoi ? »

« Il a dit que lui et Pansy t'inviteraient ici, » convint Hermione.

« Et Padma ? »

« Elle est – Padma est adorable, vraiment, mais elle est un peu _ennuyeuse_. Pourquoi est-ce que je voudrais sortir avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse exactement aux mêmes choses que moi ? »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ça. » Tonks secoua la tête. « C'est simplement impossible. »

« Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ? » demanda Hermione, fronçant les sourcils. « J'ai dit… »

« Harry m'a raconté exactement la même histoire, » expliqua finalement Tonks, laissant glisser son regard vers l'ivrogne au bar. « Je venais ici ce soir pour te séduire, ou quelque chose. _Je __n__'__arrive __pas __à __croire __ce __type_. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai, » gémit Hermione. « On s'est laissées avoir par _lui_ ? Ça ne peut pas être en train de se produire. »

« J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, » dit Tonks, riant. « Et puisque Pansy a kidnappé ton rencard, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de recommencer tout ça ? »

« Eh bien, » dit malicieusement Hermione, glissant une main sous la table et la posant sur la cuisse de Tonks, « j'imagine que tu n'es pas _si_ mal. »

Tonks sourit, se détendant sous ce toucher. « J'espère vraiment que non ! »


End file.
